The purpose of this pilot study is to evaluate the safety and anti-viral activity of autologous CD4-zeta gene modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells produced, using a more efficient physiologic cell culture conditions, in HIV-infected subjects with CD4 cells >50. In addition, subjects will be randomized to receive gene-modified cells infused with or without the addition of exogenous IL-2 to determine whether co-administration of IL-2 enhances the survival or anti-viral activity of adoptively transferred T cells.